


Wedding Song

by twimatt



Category: Muse
Genre: Anna Ternheim, Endless fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Song, gig, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twimatt/pseuds/twimatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt suprises both Dom and the fans at the end of Reading Festival, but Dom has a bigger suprise planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashamedbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamedbliss/gifts).



Dom walked up to the mic, to thank the hungry beast that never got enough. 

”Thank you, you're awesome. Cheers, guys. You rock. Cheers.”

He clapped his hands over his head weakly, his muscles protesting against any more movement after banging out the familiar rhythms on the drums for the last ninety minutes. The crowd cheered enthusiastically and a cold, soothing breeze told Dom that his white armless shirt had revealed a bit of his tanned tummy.

He grinned lazily and looked back at the stage. 

Chris was at the left wing and gave the crowd his normal, mute thank you s by throwing his arms up in the air.

Dom had to search a few moments on the stage before seeing the walking disco-lamp that was Matt.

He was fidgeting around the drum kit, moving the guitar that was deeply buried a few inches in the bass drum before giving up and moving towards the piano.

Dom wondered if they were still sticking to the (very vague) plan.

After their fight some weeks ago, they had decided to take the step and come out to the fans about their relationship. The two had decided to do it at Reading Festival, before taking a break and going back into the studio.

That way, the fans would have some time to accept it and the more.. fanatic ones would have time to get over the fact that all their jokes, hints, and fantasies, most likely had happened.

That was the plan. 'Not very much to go on.' he thought, a bit bitterly.

Dom gave the crowd a last clap before moving towards the exit and grabbing the bottle of water and towel that was offered to him. He took some deep swigs and closed his eyes at the feeling of the cool water running down and soothing his dry throat.

Chris had, with his legs of a giant, caught up with the blonde and was now walking behind him, drinking from his own bottle. But when Dom looked backwards, trying again to locate an exhausted yet hyperactive brunet; Dom couldn't see him, despite the flashy suit.

He frowned; even though Matt could stay a bit on stage, he usually caught up with the rest of them rather quickly, babbling away about everything that came into his mind.

And if he rambled normally about lot of things, the amount ten-folded after a gig. 

Chris walked by him, but when Dom didn't follow him backstage, he turned towards the drummer.

“You all right, mate?”

“Yeah, I'm okay. Looking for Matt that's all.”

“Oh, um, he's gone off on the other side, mumbling about something he was going to do for the fans or something like that.”

“For the fans?” Dom asked, eyes widening. The object in his right pocket suddenly seemed to weigh tons. Would Matt really tell them? Even though Dom was the one who wanted to tell in the beginning, now that it was going to happen, he felt like turning back the time and erasing everything.

But not everything - their fight had caused them both a lot of pain, but it had also made them realizing that they couldn't survive without the other.

The drummer was dragged out of his thoughts abruptly when the remaining fans (probably hoping for another encore, despite the fact that they had officially ended the night with Knights of Cydonia as always) started to scream and cheer wildly.

Dom walked back a bit, so that he could see the stage clearly. 

When the fans saw him too, the noise got even louder.

At the front mic stood Matt, with an acoustic guitar in his hands.

He had changed jackets, so instead of the glittery one, he wore one of his black jackets with white stripes at the wrist and collar. The black jackets were his favourite kind to wear during the last tour but they only came out on rare occasions nowadays. 

Dom crossed his arms and watched the brunet, who was giving the remaining crowd a smile and a bit awkward laugh while plucking on the strings to check the key.

“Um.. Yeah.. Hello everyone, those of you who are left. Ehh..”

Dom smiled at Matt´s fidgeting. Talking to the fans from the stage was something he hated, because his mind always drew blank. It had caused some hilarious moments in the past.

“This is for someone special, a person who means a lot for me. And.. Ehh.. I wrote it during a hard time with, or rather, without this person.”

Matt took a step back and started to play the guitar, moving his fingers at the neck every few seconds, and then stepped forwards and sang.

Not the first time I saw you  
but I knew I want to spend some time  
half a day then half a life time pass by  
until now, I never knew for who

For you, my dear  
promises I made, I made for you, my dear  
as close as one can get I got to you, my dear  
And you should know

I won't let you down this time  
I won't let you down this time.

This is our time for all times  
starting from today  
oh, he takes her to the sky they say  
she puts him on his feet again

There were bad times  
never been so lonely  
been in the house that time  
you just let me go

We try to scream  
words ran out like sand  
now we talk again, it's better  
and you should know

I won't let you down this time  
I won't let you down this time

No I won't let you down  
no I won't let you down.

 

Apparently Matt had already told Tom about his plan, because a single camera had transmitted the song to the screens on the side of the stages.

Shocked to tears from the song, Dom walked slowly onto the stage, towards the miracle that was the man he loved, and who, for some weird but wonderful reason, loved him back.

The screams from the fans blurred out, as Dom´s full attention was on Matt. His steps became longer, more confident. When he reached the singer, he cupped his lover's jaw and leaned in so that their noses were touching and whispered

“I love you.” 

before pressing their lips together. 

There was total silence when the couple parted after a few seconds. Then the two heard a woman from the back scream, “OHMYFUCKINGGOD! YOU'RE A COUPLE? THAT IS SO CUTE!”

Dom grabbed the mic and turned it towards him.

“Um, hi everyone! Final surprise, heehee.” 

He looked down at his left side and grabbed Matt's hand.

“Matt and I is indeed a couple, and it has been that way for the last five years.” He turned to Matt and smiled happily. “Although I do hope that it can become more.“

Dom brought Matt´s hand up and kissed it, before sinking down on one knee and taking a small box out of his pocket and opening it, showing a simple ring in gold.

“Matthew James Bellamy, will you give me the honour and marry me?”

Hysterical screams greeted them, but some people also turned and elbowed their way out of the stadium.

All Matt could do for a moment was gape at his lover, and the ring, in shock. When his brain finally had gathered the meaning of the words, there was only one answer.

“Yes. Fuck yes, Dom!”

With matching charisma; one of complete happiness, Dom got up from the kneeling position and pressed his lips against the singer's fleetingly after he had slipped the ring on his fiancé's ring finger . 

They turned, still holding hands, and walked towards backstage, where Chris was waiting for them, thumbs in the back pockets of his jeans and a smile on his lips.

“You did it.”

“Did you doubt that we would do it?” Matt asked.

“Not really. You two act too much like love-struck puppies to not tell the fans, although I didn't expect a proposal. Do you two have a goal to try and kill off all our fans?”

“Oi! Watch what you're saying. We can still shag in the bus you know!”

Chris pulled a face. “Okay, I give up. Do what you want, as long as you get a room and stay away from the bus.”

Grin widening, Dom pulled Matt in for another fast kiss. However, when he was about to pull away, Matt surprised him by grabbing his hair and promptly deepening the kiss to a full-blown snog. 

Dom happily complied, his heart skipping a beat before beating so fast and hard that he thought it would burst through his chest, when Matt threw one arm up, fist clenched, in a victorious gesture, the noise from the crowd louder than ever.

Matt was the one breaking the kiss this time. 

“I do love you, you know. No matter what,” he said.

“Even when I'm a total wanker?” Dom asked.

Matt sighed happily. “Even then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I changed Matt's costume slightly. Don't kill me.
> 
> The song Matt sings here is real, and it's by an amazing woman called Anna Ternheim. A live version of it can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch? v=kqVXMXLlJ8g
> 
> It is also a continuation of sorts to ashamedbliss' triology of fics, which can be found on her LJ.


End file.
